A little visit to the Past
by demonz8000
Summary: When fifthteen year old Himura Kenji is somehow in the past, he sees his parents when they just met! How will this change the plot with little Kenji there? HITAUS FOR THE MOMENT!
1. An orb of trouble

A little visit to the past

Summary: When fifthteen year old Himura Kenji is somehow in the past, he sees his parents when they just met! How will this change the plot with little Kenji there?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X does not belond to me but to great and thoughtful Nobuhiro Watsuki who created this wonderful story that brought many fans out into the open and-

Yahiko: Just get it over with!

Isaac(me): Sigh. I don't own anything here except the story, plot and maybe some OCs.

* * *

Chapter One: An orb of trouble 

(Kenji's POV)

Today was March 10, 1888. This was also the 27th Meiji Era. I live in a place called Tokyo in Japan. My name is Himura Kenji. I have dried-blood red hair and dark blue eyes. I live in a dojo called the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjutsu Dojo. There lives my mother and father.

My mother has jet-black hair and blue eyes like mine but lighter. My father has red hair as well but lighter. Me and my father look a lot alike except that he has a cross-shaphed scar on his left cheek. I don't like my father as much. We never had a full face to face talk. Saw each other around the dojo, dinner, and other places he does house-work.

Anyways, it's noon right now and I'm in the streets of the marketplace. Father is back at home doing the laundry as usual while Mother is cooking. Her cooking is not good but not bad as well. Somehow, he manages to burn the rice. Father's cooking is a lot better but I do not dare to admit it.

While I walked down the streets, some people came up to me with clothing or food but I turned them away. They walked away without any questions, most likely because I'm carrying my Sakabatou. I got this from Myojin Yahiko who had gotten it from my father.

Yahiko is kinda like a teacher to me and gave the Sakabatou last year on my birthday. I had to have a duel with him though. He beat me but still handed it over. When I was around three, I saw my father and Yahiko having the same battle.

"Sorry sir." A walking man said as he just bumped into me with a cart of something and running off the other way. His ki is kinda scared. I only took a glance of what he looked like. I think he had brown hair and I couldn't get a look of his eyes. He's seems strange. Maybe I should follow him but it's not any of my bussiness but a side of me is saying that the man may be doing something wrong and I should help.

I let out a sigh before turning around and running in the same road as he did. As I bumped into people, I said sorry and really wished that I can jump around instead but that would cause attetion towards me and that was one thing I didn't want at the moment.

'Damn that guy is fast but I'm faster.' I thought as I sped up right behind him. I didn't want to scare the guy though. I wasn't even running half fast as I usaully do. I'm fast but father abit faster. It's not my fault though. He's older than me. He never taught me the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu style and I learned it myself just hearing about it. I don't really blame him though. Mother told me that he couldn't do it anymore when I was only two.

'Why'd he run in there? It's a dead end.' I thought again to myself as the man turned into a corner which was an alley way and a dead end. I stopped and put myself on the wall just outside the alley way to take a listin.

"Here's your stupid crate. Now give me my money!" The man yelled to someone. I took a peek around the wall to take a look only to see the man talking to someone in a robe. The robe had a hood and it was on the guy so I couldn't see his face.

"Good. Your money will come after you hand over the crate" I heard the hooded figure spoke. Telling from his voice, it was a male. Deep and scary sounding. I didn't like the sound one bit.

"Here." The man spoke and threw the crate on the ground, causing it to break and a strange red and black thing apearing. It round and almost like ball but it glowed a white aura around it.

"Good. With this, I can defeat Himura Kenshin once and for all" The hooded figure said and gave out an evil laugh. I froze where I was standing. Himura Kenshin? Kenshin was the name of my father and right there was the man who was going to kill him. I had to stop this before anything happens!

I stepped away from the wall I was leaning on and standing at the only way out of the alley for the two male to see. I felt a little scared but that didn't stop me from standing there with a poker face on. ((A/N: Did they even have poker back then? O.O Oh well))

"My My. Who's this?" The hooded figure said as walked a few steps toward me. I drew my Sakbatou and held in front as the figure stopped in his tracks. "You're Himura's kid." He added and it almost seemed like there was a hint of joy in his voice.

"What are you going to do to my father?" I demanded as I waited for an answer. True that I didn't like my father like a real one but I can't just let him die for whatever reason this man had.

"Nothing you'll like to experince. Something slow and very painful." The hooded figure said. The other man's ki was full of panic and ran off no sooner than that. "I have a better idea, how about I get rid of you first then your father. Just like father like son."

I didn't say a word as the figure picked up the strange object and held in between the two of us. It now took on a strange green glow and green itself. All of a sudden, what seemed like a green blast shot right out of it. I jumped to the side, nearly being just a corspe. The blast came contact with a brick wall and destorying it like it was just a fly.

"So the kid has some speed after all" The figure said. The ball was now back in it's normal color and glow. "Let's see if you can do that again." He said as the ball took the same glow and even more blasts shot out. I dogded everyone of them but with difficulty. The blast had more speed than before.

Knowing that the orb thing is his sorce of power, I ran towards the figure and knocked the orb right out his hands. I heard the figure let out a small gasp as the orb rolled right beside me. It was now pure white and letting out small lighting bolts from it. No sooner after that, the blots enlarged and a bright flash happened. The last thing I saw was bright light.

* * *

I awoke to a street in Tokyo. The first thing I saw the the dark blue sky. Wait, dark? It was only noon when I was battling with that man. I stood up quickly to look around. I knew this street very well. This is the way I get to the markets. 

Three questions popped into my head. One, where did that man get off to. Two, why is it night. Finally three, what was that flash? Well, that man must have ran off when that orb thing gave off a flash but that still leaves question number two. Why is it nighttime? I must have blacked out but not that long! The time must be at least eleven.

"Battosai!" I heard a yell nearby. It sounded like a female. I walked over to a corner to peek over to see a young woman in a white training suit with a bokutou in her hands towards a red-headed figure. Red-headed? The only ones I know that have red hair is myself and father.

I ran over to take a closer look only to see the strangest thing. The woman, around my age was, was-

"Mother?"

(End of Kenji's POV)

* * *

Bokutou is that wooden sword that Yahiko and Karou uses. I'm trying to use as less japanese as possible. I hope you like that! I got this idea at school when I was thinking about Kenji and that he hates his father. He never gotten to know his father's past and ta-da! This story appeared! Just to let you know, I NEVER watched the OVAs. I'm planning to. In this story, Kenshin doesn't leave the dojo and stays. Kenji and Kenshin never had the father-son thing though. That's just how the story is going to be. 

Kenji: But-

No buts! . This is my second story so forgive me if I have any spelling or grammer errors. I suck at spelling but grammer, I'm pretty good at it. The story is mostly in Kenji's POV but also in other characters but mostly Kenji. Now, see that little button there? Yeah that button. Now, put your mouse over and click review. Please review and get a cookie with a Kenshin plushie! Vote whenever this should be following the anime, inculding fillters or the manga. Also, if you want, I can add the Enshi part in the anime. See you until the next chapter!


	2. Parents and Child!

A little visit to the past

Summary: When fifthteen year old Himura Kenji is somehow in the past, he sees his parents when they just met! How will this change the plot with little Kenji there?

Disclamier: Sigh. Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X does not belong to me. It belongs to Watsuki-san. Sigh. All I own is a poster and four mangas heading towards around five mangas and a dvd with two shonen Jump manga that includes Rurouni Kenshin. T.T Why me?!

Kenshin: Maa maa. -sweatdrop-

PS: I'm now using japanese words because I just realized that there's going to be a couple in the future or so. I have to use '-something-' because that little star thingy on top of the eight on the keyboard won't work. Sigh. Also, I'm might not be able to do Kenshin well. I've picked up a few habits now because of Rurouni Kenshin. Tsk Tsk. Anyways, onto the story!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Parents and Child?!

"Okaa-san?!" Kenji yelled while pointing his finger like a child wanting candy at the dark-haired woman that only a few years older, five tops, was standing only a few meters away from him and a cretain red-haired rurouni.

Kenji took a closer look at the two standing with surprised looks. The woman had raven hair that was tied in a long ponytail with a ribbion holding it up but still leaving bangs shielding only a part of her eyes. Her shappire eyes shined in the moonlight while her white training gi easily noticable in the dark. She held out a bokken which was infront of her but now at her side and her arm swinged to the side from complete shock.

The man on the other side had red hair which would seem orange in the light also in a long ponytail but still leaving a bunch of bangs here and there that also covered his part of his wonderful eyes that was calm amehtyst colour that glimmered in the moonlight. He wore a pink gi with a white hakama with a sleath at his side. Other than the man's strange hair colour, his crossed scar on his left cheek was one of the most noticeable. The red-haired man stood there with shock what Kenji said with a soft 'oro'.

The streets were completly quiet for the next couple of minutes as the three stared at one another. Finally, someone was albe to break the slience.

"Okaa-san?" The shappire eyed woman said confused. "Are you talking about me?" She added pointing to herself with her free hand.

Kenji just nodded sliently as he slowly pointed to the other red head. "And you're otou-san. Right?" He said unsure. 'They're my parents. I remember otou-san's cross-shaped scar and okaa-san's training gi anywhere.' Kenji thought to himself.

"I'm sorry but I'm not married." The younger lady said while placing her free hand now on her bokken, seeing that Kenji also had a sleath at his side.

"Sessha is also not married." The other red headed said still pointing at himself.

"But you have to be them!" The youngest boy yelled as he walked up to the two to take even a closer look. 'Same hair, same eyes, same clothing style, same everything!' He obsevered well in his thoughts.

"Well, you mistaked us because we just met." The woman said before raising her bokken. "Now the both are you are wearing katana, one of you have to the Hitokiri Battousai!" She yelled before swinging her wooden sword at both red heads.

The both jumped away easily but crashed into a wooden fence at the same time.

"Oroooo." Both said with swires in their eyes.

"You got to be kidding me. You can't be the Battousai." The woman said before the older red-haired said,

"Rurouni. This one is a lonly rurouni with no family that know nothing about terror or bloodshed. This one had only enter town recently that he did." The red-hair said rubbing he back of his head.

"I live in a dojo not to far from here. I also don't know about any terror or bloodshed you're talking about okaa-san." Kenji said, wondering why her mother would acuse him of being the Battousai.

"I'm not your okaa-san and explain why if you two aren't the Battousai then why do you carry a katana? Katanas are banned from the Meiji era!" The woman said before dropping her bokken to take out both hilts from the sleath to show the most surprising thing to all three teens(Not including Kenshin.)

"A...Sakabatou?" The woman said quietly, surprised that BOTH men had a sakabato. 'Both of them has a sakabato. That's strange. They also both have red hair which is unusual and look very like each other but also some of my looks. How is this possible?' She thought.

"I beleive we can't kill with this can we?" Kenji asked his 'okaa-san' then looked at his 'otou-san'. 'But...I thought I now had the sakabotou. Why does otou-san have one? Did he get another?' He thought.

"This one has to agree with this young one here." The older red-headed man said, no longer rubbing the back of his head. 'Why does he have a sakabotou? Sessha thought that there was only one sakabotou in Japan. Also, why does the young one look like this one? Out of all the places sessha had visited, noone had red hair like this one's. He is also someone that said 'oro' without knowing it. Who is this child?' He thought.

"So you really are a rurouni but that doesn't explain why YOU are carrying a sakabatou." The raven-haired woman said pointing Kenji's sakabatou towards its owner.

"Let me explain. Well, it started-" Kenji said but before he could contuine his story, a loud whistle was heard through the air.

"A police whistle! It has to be him!" The lady said before throwing both sakabatous in the air before picking up her bokken and running off wherever the whistle had came from.

"Oro!" Both red heads yelled before jumping in the air to grab their sakabatous but just bumped into each other as a result.

"Ororo." The two said rubbing their heads, sitting up before their sakabatous' hilt had hit them on the head.

"Orooooooooooo." The two said before falling on their backs and blacking out.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A yell of a police man as he dropped to the floor dead. Not to later, ears and fingers with trails of blood flew in the air that used to belong to the officers.

"WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK!" A large and well covered man yelled, holding a katana covered in blood. "All of you are pathetic weaklings!" He yelled killing two more officers.

"He's so strong! He must be the legendary Hitokiri Battousai!" A old officer which seemed to be the head of this group yelled with fear as sweat dropped down his forhead and his katana shaking from his hands.

All of a sudden, the raven haired girl jumped in front of him and towards the much larger man, striking him in the side of his stomach but the large man didn't even feel it. She slid on the wooden floor to a stop when she found out she earned herself a cut on her left arm.

The man was closing in the woman but when she back up, she found out no sooner that she had no where to run off.

"Oh no." She whispered with her eyes full of fear and saw a mustache(sp?) under the man's mask.

When the large man was about to strike down, the older red-head had picked her up in his arms and dogded the attack.

"Pardon this one but you are being quite reckless." The red hair said looking back at the much larger man over his sholder.

"Rurouni!" The lady said and was going to say, 'How did you get here?' but all of sudden, the rurouni stopped running and let out an 'oro'.

"This one believes that sessha's pelvis is dislocated." The rurouni said quietly as he crouched down with his face facing the cold ground while the lady was yelling,

"And what the hell is THAT supposed to MEAN?!"

Kenji on the other hand had gave a clean hit on large man's head on the side, causing him to fall on the ground with a large thump.

"Feh." The man said before getting up and saw blood on the ground, his blood from the side of his head. "I am Battousai! Himura Battousai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu!" He yelled before running off;.

"Just wait a minute!" Both Kenji and raven-haired girl yelled and was going to chase after the man but the older red-haired man pulled on their ponytails to stop them.

"Just wait a minute you two." He said as shock of pain ran through the two teens. Soon he was on the ground with two large bumps on his head. "Pardon this one but running after a man while one is injured and at this time of night, we can search of the school to ask-"

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is my dojo!" The lady yelled, inturputing the older man. "That man has been committing crimes under the name of MY dojo!"

"We have to do something about it!" Kenji yelled, taking his 'okaa-san's' side.

"We're going after-" The both started to run after the man again but got a hard tug on their ponytails.

"As this one had said, chasing him is futile." The oldest of them all said as he picked up the two unconcouis(sp?) teens which had fainted from the shock and ran off.

* * *

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Master: Kamiya Kaoru. Who else is there?" The older man said before looking to the other wooden name plates to find out the spaces were empty. "Oro?" He said loudly.

"My dojo wasn't very big. I only had ten students but all were hard workers." The lady which was now Kaoru started while Kenji treated her to her wound. "Two months ago, Battousai started his killing spree, attacking innocents on the streets.

"Then one by one, my students had quited the dojo, afrid that Battousai will kill them next. Now not even the villagers will come near this place.

"I have no idea why he's is volating the name of my dojo but this is Battousai we're talking about. Real or not, he's still out there. If I don't get him soon-"

"This one understand how you feel but this one suggests you to stop these night patrols, the you should." The older man said, inturputing. "This man is much stronger than you are. You should know your the power of your oppenent's strenght. Chasing this man will result death. Pardon this one but you should not sacrifice your life for the honor of you school."

"This dojo was found by my father. He wanted to the idea of the 'sword which protects life.' He never was a killer. The one who claims himself as the Battousai had already killed twn people in the name of my father's style. My father's style is being trashed by a massed murderer!" Kaoru yelled in anger towards the older man while Kenji listined carefully to his okaa-san while still wrapping the bandages around Kaoru's arm.

"But I guess a rurouni like YOU won't understand." She said with full anger in her shappire eyes.

"Done." Kenji said before releasing Kaoru's arm. "I believe that you shouldn't be searching for the Battousai with this arm even though as much I would like to help. You should just be cautious for now." He added pointing towards the bangaded arm. (A/N: Kenji knows that Kenshin is the Battousai))

"This is one agrees with the child.(Kenji: I'm not a child!) After all, if your sword cannot protect your own life, how can it protect others? Besides...Sessha believes your late father will choose not choose the honor of his school for the life of his only daughter." After that, the man left, shutting the shoji behind him.

"Excuse me, okaa-san." Kenji said quietly, getting Kaoru's attention.

"I'm not your okaa-san. I'm not married and yes?" The older teen said. 'Why does he keep calling me okaa-san?' She thought.

"May I sleep in an extra room? I'll pay if you want." Kenji asked, taking a small red bag from one of his blue sodes that jingled with coins.

"Sure. You don't have to pay after what you helped with me. You seem trust worthy enough." Kaoru said seeing a happy face on the younger teen. 'Why do I get this feeling around him? How did he know I had extra rooms? Also, why do I feel like I know him?' She thought to herself as the night contuined.

* * *

"Huh? Did the police catch someone?" Kaoru asked, wearing a flowered kimono with a blue ribbion that showed off well in the day.

Kenji was still wearingthe blue gi and white hakama and following his okaa-san around with a slight shorter man which was cubbier with white and gray hair in a all blue gi and hakama.

"Alright you! Cut that out! If you just come with us quietly!" A man yelled from inside the crowd Kaoru and Kenji was staring at. Soon they noticed the older man from the other said on the ground with a bump on his head with swirls in his eyes, saying 'Oro'.

"Rurouni!" Kaoru yelled, running towards the man throwing a few things in her hands in the air which Kenji easily caught. "What are you still doing in town?" She asked with Kenji running behind.

"Ah! Pardon this one Kaoru-dono. Sessha didn't reconginize you with ladylike clothing." The rurouni said happily.

"I guess you don't want my help." Kaoru said before turning her back to walk away.

"Ororo?!" The rurouni yelled with surprise.

"Sigh. What had he done?" Kaoru said now facing the office holding the back of the rurouni's gi.

"He had broken the law of wearing swords." The officer said before looking at Kaoru closly. "Don't you teach at the Hitokiri Battousai's dojo?" He asked as a vain popped on Kaoru's forhead as Kenji stood behind his otou-san, scared.

"THAT A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kaoru bursted out yelled as the officer let go of Kenshin's gi and went to argue with Kamiya Kasshin Ryu master.

"You're defying the goverment authority!" The officer yelled back.

"WHAT ABOUT GOVEREMENT! STOP HIDING BEHIND THAT UNIFROM AND FACE ME!" Kaoru yelled back as the Rurouni stood scared as Kenji was shaking behind him, holding his sholders.

"Maa maa. Calm down minna." The old cubby man said.

"Kihei?" Kaoru said, forgetting the man was even with her.

"I'm sure we can settle this." The old man said before grabbing the officer's hand and giving him a ten thousand yen bill.(That's around $100 for canadian and USA)

"Fine but we won't forget this and watch your mouth girl." The officer said before he and his group walked away.

"BITE ME!" Kaoru yelled as she pulled the side of her lips to show her teeth angrly.

"You can come out boy." The rurouni said.

"I'm not a boy! My name is Kenji!" The younger red-head yelled angrly like his okaa-san.

"Gomen Kenji-kun." The rurouni said with the famous rurouni grin. 'Kaoru-dono and Kenji-kun are very alike in some ways that they are.' He thought happily.

"Arigatou Goazimasu Kaoru-dono." The older red-head said.

"It's alright. Why are you still in town?" Kaoru asked.

"Iie. Nothing in particular." The rurouni answered. "Is your search going well de goazimasu?"

"Well, me and Kenji here did some research and there IS a possible suspect." Kaoru started before Kenji took over.

"You see, in the next town, there's a dojo known as 'Kihei-Kan but now it's more of a gamling hall instead of a dojo."

"A couple of months ago, an ex-samurai started to run the dojo. He's a large guy, around six shaku five sun tall." Kaoru said, taking over again.

"Strange right? The attacks started only two months ago and they're the same size. You don't see guys like that everyday." Kenji said, taking over once more.

"We don't have soild proof but I'm, well we are THIS CLOSE of figuring out what going on." Kaoru said as he pinched her index finger and thumb only one centermeter apart.

"Excuse me Kaoru-san. I have to prepare dinner, may I leave?" Kihei, the cubby man said then leaving after Kaoru's approvable.

"That the man who help this one, correct?" The rurouni asked.

"Kihei? Yeah. I guess you can call him my live-in-housekeeper." Kaoru answered. "I found him after sometime my otou-san died. He was wounded outside the dojo and I've cared for him. He comes very often to help along the dojo."

"Did you know where he comes from?" Kenji asked.

"Never asked him." Kaoru answered bluntly.

"Pardon this one but are you not overly trustful?" The rurouni asked.

"Not really. I don't really care you know. Everyong has a thing or two they'd like to keep a secret." Kaoru answered. "Right? You're like the same right? Don't you have your reasons for being a rurouni?"

"Gomen. Sessha guesses so." The rurouni said quietly with his bangs covering his eyes.

"A rurouni doesn't have enough money for a room. Would you like to stay at the dojo with Kenji?" Kaoru offered.

"This one must decline your offer, arigatou. Sessha has a few things to attend to that he does. This one will trust to see the two of you later." The rurouni said before walking away from the two.

"Wait a minute!" Kaoru yelled behind him.

"Hai?"

"About the other day. You saved my life and I didn't show you any apperciation and well...I'm sorry." She said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Do you have a fever?" The rurouni asked as he felt the raven-haired girl's forhead before Kenji bursted out laughing.

"Don't laugh! I was just saying sorry!" Kaoru yelled, hitting both red head on the head over and over again.

"So you were." The rurouni said with a 'oro' at the end. "I must be taking my leave now." He said before walking off into the crowd of people.

"He said he was going to see us again." Kenji said quietly. 'Ah! I fogot to ask otou-san about the extra sakabatou! I'll ask the next time I'll see him.'

'I wonder what things he has to attend to and I should ask about his sakabatou the next thime we meet.' Kaoru thought, watching the red-head walking off.

'So this Kihei-Kan dojo is over in the next town. This would explain why sessha didn't locate any clues around here.' The rurouni thought, headind towards his next desitaction(sp?).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me." The rurouni repeated over and over in front of shoji, waiting for an answer. "Excuse m-"

"Alright alright! What the HELL do you want?!" A man yelled, sliding the shoji door open with a vain popping out on top of his head.

"Is your master--"

"Master Hiruma is out now get the FUCK OUT!" The man yelled. 'Who would come at this time?!' He yelled in his thoughts.

"Ah. So he's known as Hiruma. May this one ask-"

"WHAT?! You barge in and you didn't even know THAT?!" The man inturupped the rurouni once more.

"Actually, sessha was under the impression that he called himself 'Hitokiri Battousai.'" The rurouni said with his rurouni smile. "It appears that Kaoru-dono was correct."

"Oi, Nishiwaki, what's the problem?" Another man asked from behind.

"What's with the shrimp?" Another one asked.

"Eh, he's just a rat. A DEAD rat." The first man said as a large group of men holding katanas surrounding the rurouni.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm. The cup just cracked on it's own." Kaoru said, staring the cracked cup with a book in front of her.

"That would been something is not good is going to happen, right okaa-san?" Kenji asked.

"Kaoru-san?" Kihei called behind the two, surprising Kaoru but with Kenji's ki skills, it didn't surprise him.

"Jeez Kihei! You scared me! What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"I need to discuss the sale of the dojo with you." He answered.

"Okaa-san is not going to sellf the dojo." Kenji said, confused.

"Actually, I've gotten most of the paperwork done." Kihei said holding an envolope in his left hand. "All I need is your seal..."

Then through the shoji, a large man with a long beard and mustache with a bandage on the side of his head held a bokken in his right hand.

"So WE can own this piece of land!" Kihei finished.

"You're him!" Kenji yelled as he remember that he hit the same place on the Battousai only a few days away.

"This is Gohei Hiruma, master of Kihei-Kan and my little brother." Kihei said as Gohei stood behind his older brother with his men.

Kaoru quickly grabbed a bokken and Kenji drew his sakabatou as a defense.

"I really wanted to settle this as a legal thing but you were far too close to discovering the truth of my little brother." Kehei started. "I wanted to earn your trust and convince you to sell the dojo but the learning of kenjustu made you completly stubborn.

"So I had my little brother murder a few with the name of your dojo. Having him posing as the Hitokiri Battousai, people felt the dojo in just two months. This is nothing more than a waste of space."

"My nii-san told me that you teach the ideals of the 'Sword which protects life.' Funny because you got noone to protect but yourself and this little brat." The younger but larger brother said with a chuckle.

"Leave or I won't hurt you." Kenji warned, his grip on the hilt of his sakabatou tightened.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Gohei said.

"Let's see!" Kaoru yelled as she jumped to attack Gohei.

"Okaa-san! No!" Kenji yelled in concern but was too late as she already hit but the large man caught it easily and using his other arm to strike down. Kaoru brought up her bokken to block the attack but it broke and hit her injured sholder which started bleeding.

"Okaa-san!!" Kenji yelled as Kaoru was picked up off the ground and used the blood from her sholder to place over her thumb to make a mark on the contract.

"This dojo is now ours." Kihei said with an evil grin before a man stood at the dojo's front with a frightened face.

"Oi, Nishiwaki, something wrong?" Gohei asked.

"S-S-S-Strong" He muttered before fell head first on the ground to reveal the rurouni.

"Otou-san!" Kenji yelled as the rurouni stood there with a blank face.

"Rurouni" Kaoru said quietly.

"This one apologizes for the delay but he was telling me everything." The older red head said as he walked up beside his 'son.'

"You again. I bet you're with this bitch and the 'Sword that protects' shit." The large man said.

"No."The rurouni said quietly. "The swords if a weapon. Kenjutsu is for killing. You can use whatever pretty words to describe it but this is its true nature. Kaoru-dono speaks of the words of one who has not blooded her hands in battle."

"Then you?" Kaoru said helplessly.

"However...Sessha perfers Karou-dono's dream than to the true nature of swordplay." The rurouni added which left a surprised face on Kaoru.

"I agree with Otou-san. I want people to accept this dream and make it the new nature." Kenji added to his otou-san's speech.

"Gohei. Can you kill these two. They're nothing but annoyance. Let your men kill them with my blessings."

"You heard him, boys." Gohei said as he pointed towards the two.

"Get out or here! Run!" Kaoru yelled for the two to run.

"We do not use to cause injuries but leave if you do not wish to visit the doctors de gozaimasu." The rurouni said as he took out his sakabatou as well.

"There ain't gonna be any injuries! Just two punk's bloody death!" Ten men yelled with their katanas charaging towards the two red-heads.

The two did a quick swing on five men each as they forward and hit five more in one stroke.

"T-T-T-They took out five guysin one stroke! Could it be some sort of magic?!" Kihei yelled in fear as he watched the two red-heads defeating more and more of his men.

'That's not magic at all.' Kaoru thought. 'It's a matter of speed.'

'The speed of their swords, their movements, reading the enemy's moves. All of it lets them hit as many blows without moving much!' Goheit yelled in his thoughts.

"Sessha believes this one forgot to tell you this one thing that he did." The rurouni started. "The Hitokiti Battousai doesn't use the sword techniques of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He utilizes a style developed in the warring states era, designed to combat multiple ememies at once. These techniques are part of the 'Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.' My pardons for saying so, but were it not for the sakabato, you would have died with an unparalledled swifteness."

"No way...Then you're the Hitokiri Battousai?" Kaoru said in shock but then throwen on the ground.

"Okaa-san!" Kenji yelled as he placed his sakabatou in his sleath as he ran towards his okaa-san.

"I'm fine Kenji." Kaoru said as she held her injured arm to reduce the pain.

"So you were hiding that strength the other night. I would have never thought." Gohei said as he took out a katana from his bokken.

"Sessha pefers not to use violence but this one regrets that this one didn't rid this world of you that night." The rurouni said.

"The world doesn't need two battousais! So I'll be taking the name for myself!" Gohei yelled as he rasied his katana to strike but saw that the red-head was no longer there.

"Up here." The rurouni said from above the large man about to strike as Gohei was a face of true fear.

The rurouni hit the man's head with a hard hit that it left a loud thump and breaking the board underneath the man.

"Sessha does not care for the name hitokiri battousai but this one will never allow the likes of you to use it." The rurouni said as he walked over to the older brother, Kihei.

"You are the last one left that you are." The red-head said as he switched the blade of the sakabatou to the right edge. "Perhaps I should use the correct side of the blade."

Just like that, the cubby man fainted from fright and the enolovpe with the paperwork dropped to the ground.

"My deepest pardons, Kaoru-dono and Kenji-kun. This one had no intentions of deceiving of lying to you." The rurouni said as he ripped up the deed. "Sessha would have preferred to guard this secret if it were possible."

"Sessha shall leave as you'll be troubled if the Battousai stayed." The rurouni said as he started walking out the door.

"I'll be leaving as well as the son ofthe Battousai will also cause trouble." Kenji said as he gotten up from beside his okaa-san and walked behind his otou-san, leaving as much he hated to leave his okaa-san.

"NOW JUST WAIT A SEC!" Kaoru yelled behind them.

"Oro?" The two red heads said stopping and turning to face the raven-haired girl.

"How am I going to run a dojo all by myself? Coudn't you two stay a little longer, huh?" Kaoru asked. "I couldn't care less about people's past or who's parents they have!"

"Considering this incident with Kihei, maybe you should care more." Kenji said, making a point as a sweatdrop showed on Kaoru's face.

"Well...Uh...I guess so..." She said with a small blush.

"In any case, it would be better if we should leave." The rurouni said. "You can now prove your dojo's innocence. However, if the real Battousai stayed with his 'son' then you'll be in a fair amount of trouble."

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT BATTOUSAI AND HIS KID STAYING?!" Kaoru yelled. "I WANT THE RUROUNI AND SON TO--" Finally, hearing what came out of her mouth, she placed a hand over it.

"W-Well, FINE! If you want to leave, go ahead and leave!" She yelled in embarssement. "But...If you two are really going to leave. Could you tell me your full names? I mean, Battousai is a name given and Kenji is just your first name." Kaoru asked.

"But then again, I suppose the two of you wouldn't want to tell me your full names." She added with her back on the two.

The sound of the shoji closing let down Kaoru's hopes as she thought they had left.

"Kenshin." The rurouni voice said and she turned to find out the two were still there but only shuted the shojis.

"Himura Kenshin is this one's real and full name." Kenshin answered.

"I'm Himura Kenji." Kenji answered after his otou-san.

_...And so the story begins with Kenji mixed in the plot..._

"This one is tired of wandering. Sessha is wonder if we could stay at you dojo for the meantime."

_...With the arrival of the rurouni known as Himura Kenshin and his son, Himura Kenji..._

"If you don't mind." Kenji said.

_...In the eleventh year of the Meiji era in a town near Tokyo..._

"But...Wait a minute!" Kaoru said as she finally relized something. "If you fought at the Bakumatsu then how old ARE you?!" She yelled.

"ORO?!" Kenshin yelled in surprised.

"Don't 'ORO' ME! You don't look that old! You have to be at least thirty if you fought back then!" Kaoru yelled.

"YEAH! How OLD ARE you, Otou-san?!" Kenji asked.

"And YOU! Why do you keep calling us 'Okaa-san' and 'Otou-san'?! How OLD ARE YOU?! AND HOW DID you get here anyways?!" Kaoru asked.

"Let's see... How old am I?" Kenshin asked himself as he started counting his fingers.

"Don't rell me you have to COUNT up to your age on your FINGERS?!" Kaoru yelled and saw that Kenji was ALSO doing something stupid like his otou-san.

"How did I get here? Hmmmm... Let's see. On this day.." Kenji said as he started counting his fingers as well.

"I'm surrounded by red-headed bakas!" Kaoru yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was a long chapter. Since I didn't update soon, I'll make the chapters longer. Here is the translation for the japanese words:  
Okaa-san: Mother  
Rurouni: A made-up word meaning wanderer  
Bokken: A wooden sword that Yahiko and Kaoru uses  
Gi: The top part of a kimono  
Hakama: The bottom part of a kimono  
Gomen: Sorry  
Arigatou Gozaimasu: Thanks you very much.  
De gozaimasu: Something that Kenshin adds to some sentances.  
Oro: A made-up word that Kenshin uses but in this fiction, Kenji does too.  
Otou-san: Father.  
Sessha: This unworthy one that Kenshin calls himself.  
Hitokiri: Assassin  
Katana: A japanese sword.  
Meiji: A era where swords a banded.  
Sakabatou: A sword with it's blade reversed.  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryu: The style Kamiya Kaoru teachs.  
Maa maa: Now Now  
Minna: Everyone.  
Shoji: Paper sliding door.  
-dono: Honorific. Even more respectful than -san. It indicates both respect and humility.  
-kun: Honorific. Used in the modern day among male students, those who grew up together of those younger.  
-san: Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss.," etc.  
Kenjustu: Swordsmanship  
Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: An ancient style that pits one againstmany, it requites excepitonal speed and agility.  
Baka: Idoit  
That's alot of words. If I've missed any, please tell me. Thanks to my only two reivewers. gabyhyatt and Mini-Oro-Kenji-Himura. Please reivew this story as you'll get a yahiko plushie now with a cookie. Review and see you in the next chapter!!


	3. An old friend

A little visit to the past

Summary: When fifthteen year old Himura Kenji is somehow in the past, he sees his parents when they just met! How will this change the plot with little Kenji there?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X does not belong to me. It belongs to Watsuki-san. If it did belong to me, I wouldn't be sitting here on my spinney chair (wheeeeeeee!) and writing this FAN FICTION out. Hence the word, 'fan' and 'fiction.'

Note: This chapter was finished quite a while ago but fanfiction had a bug and couldn't allow me to update so this was late. Sorry about the delay.

-----

Chapter Three: An old friend

Tap…

Swish. Swish…

Tap…

Swish. Swish…

Tap…

Swish. Swish…

"Can you cut that out!?" A furious and annoyed Kamiya Kaoru yelled to two red heads that were doing laundry.

The father and son stared back at the angry woman, blinking innocently. It seemed like their swishing of the laundry was seeming to annoy her and interrupting her tapping as well.

"Nobody's back yet…I can't stand this…" Kaoru mumbled, tapping her sandaled foot quickly, her patience running low. Not one student had come back in a week after the Hiruma brothers ended their killing spree.

"Sessha believe it is because of new era where we don't use kenjustu as much that we don't." Kenshin explained, holding a white sheet before flicking it, making a swish sound.

"Or the fact that your students are a bunch sissies that are afraid to come back because of that Battousai-wannabe." Kenji added, also doing the same motion that his father did not too long ago. Laundry wasn't really the teen's hobby but wanting to be polite, the red-head had no other choice but to help. It was either helping chores around the dojo or thrown out in the streets where he would have to sleep with the rats. 'What a stupid thing to do. Doing chores just to stay in your own home…' Kenji mumbled in his thoughts.

"What ALSO bothers me is your age (Kaoru pointing at Kenshin) and your story (then pointing to Kenji)!" Yelling at the two red-heads who were giving that innocent blinking action once again.

"You're telling me that you're twenty eight and you're from the future and that we're your parents!" It seemed like the master of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo was turning into a mad-woman. With each yell, every person that passes by the dojo would scurry off, thinking a riot was happening.

"Would you feel better if Sessha was thirty?" The Rurouni suggested.

"And if I was some crazy hobo that looks like you and otou-san?" Kenji asked.

"Try something younger ("Oro?!") and something that doesn't seem too crazy ("Whatcha mean crazy?!")."

It was going to be a looooooooong day for the family.

-----

Kaoru's POV

Here I am, in the market looking for some food while following the two red-heads. One wearing a pink (what kind of man wears pink anyways? Only manly people do! Haha.) gi with the usual white hakama with a nice yellow scarf following him like a puppy with his back length hair. The other, slightly shorter, was wearing a dark blue (he standing out of the crowd, wait. His hair already does. Haha. I really need to stop these stupid jokes) gi with also a white hakama. Instead of a scarf, he was wearing warm looking brown gloves. Why ARE they wearing winter clothes? It's not that cold. Just a little windy but not to the point where I would be in a tree right now.

The two really do look alike. Makes me wonder if Kenji is really telling the truth but me and a stranger having a kid? Ha! That's not going to happen anytime soon!

That's not the only thing that's been bothering me all day (it's afternoon now). Kenshin was once the Battousai, the fiercest hitokiri. The most skilled hitokiri of the time and-

"Oro." Kenshin bumped into a sumo wrestler and Kenji bumped into Kenshin followed with an 'oro.' I could feel a mental sweat drop down my face.

Sometimes…I worry about those two…and how more denser they could get at points.

Back to track! I do wonder why Kenshin didn't join the new government. Everyone else dropped their swords and got a place there. Why didn't him? What made him turn into a Rurouni?

"You wish to now Sessha's past, do you not?" I jumped into the air, startled by the rurouni's voice. I looked up from my thoughts as I saw Kenshin giving me that smile he always does while Kenji was just confused by my actions. Can't a girl have some time to think for herself without being interrupted and given confused looks? Guess not.

"That's not it!" I lied through my teeth. "It's your stupid sakabatos! What if the cops come and arrest you two?" Pounding my fists on Kenshin's head and Kenji's as well. They only answered with 'oro's. Those 'oro's are cute but kinda annoying…

"If it happens, it happens." Kenji shrugged it off as an answer only after I finished pounding my fists on the two, rubbing his sore head. Kenshin on the other hand was too busy worrying about his injured head to answer.

"Whatever." Rolling my eyes before I remember why we were really here. "Get some Miso, Salt and Soy Sauce. I'll get the rest." Commanding the oldest of the three of us.

Kenshin looked up, his hand removing from his sore before jogging into a store. "Sounds like a heavy load." He commented, only making my rage getting higher on the rage bar. I could see from the corner of my eye, Kenji slowly backing away. Guess he could sense my anger growing or not. Smart kid.

"Stop your whining! Take Kenji with you then!" I yelled, grabbing hold of the youngest's ponytail and throwing him at his 'otou-san.'

"Orooooooooooooooo!!" I watched amused at the fact that Kenji's eyes were wide as plates and was flying (the kid's really light) with his arms waving around as an attempt to stop. Kenshin also had his eyes wide as plates until they crashed into each other but that didn't stop there.

CRASH!!!

"Orooooooooooooooo…" The two, being so light, decided to go fly into some carts and people. I gave out a weak laugh before pretending not to know them or having any contact with them.

Just as I was going to walk away, I heard a carriage pulling up behind me. Turning around, a man came out. He looks like one of those rich old people, wearing a dark blue suit with his cane. He also had one of those curry mustache. I don't see any white hair with all that black hair covering it. I guess he's around forty. Fifty tops.

"Excuse me." The man started, talking to me. I guess he's going to ask me a question. "Can you tell me where the police station is?"

Pointing down the road to my right, I answered.

"Just down the road and you should find it."

The man gave thanks before climbing back into his carriage and riding down the road where I directed. I stared at the carriage before I remembered what I had to do.

Running down the road and to find a store to get my food, I couldn't help but…his face looked so familiar…

-----

Kenji's POV

Great. Just great. This is the HAPPIEST day of my life. Okaa-san decided to throw me at otou-san destroying some carts, the owner of the store yelling and screaming at us for destroying them, I had to clean up (while otou-san went to fetch the food), AND I had to pay the owner ten thousand yen (that took me a week of work at the Akabeko, serving meals non-stop!) because it seems like otou-san was be short on money…by 9600 yen!! I do wonder how otou-san lives with only 400 yen as a rurouni…how he could live like that is a miracle.

Right now, I'm putting the last broken cart aside. I bend down to place it with the others just outside the store. Jeez. Okaa-san didn't have to throw me that hard. Now my head hurts and I'm pretty sure that I lost a couple pieces of hair.

I stood up, feeling's otou-san's ki closing in. Turning around, I could see a normal sized bag in his hands. Looks like he's done with his shopping. Just when I finished cleaning up. He really knows when it's the perfect time to come.

"Sessha is finished with our shopping half and it seems you are done too Kenji-kun." Otou-san greeted me with that usual smile of his.

Letting out a sigh and nod, I took the bag from his hands and in mine. My arm just dropped as soon as it was in my grasp. Man it was heavy! It was just like otou-san said it was. After a few seconds of my arm getting used to the weight, I placed it around my wrist. I don't know how this bag could hold these heavy items. Looking at the bag, I saw there were two more holding it. Of course.

"Ready to leave Kenji-kun?" I swear that his usual smile of his is also hiding an amused one, seeing how I reacted when I got hold of the bag. His ki is well hidden but I could just sense slightly of it, enough to know if he was near or not.

Nodding to otou-san's answer before, I walked in front of my father, letting him follow me. Now just to find okaa-san and we should be home.

Trying to locate okaa-san with her ki, I stayed concentrated to find it in the large amount of people. My concentration broke when I saw my father running in front of me.

"Kenji-kun. You might want to start running." I raised an eyebrow at his suggestion. Why would I need to run? Turning my head just to look over my shoulder, I saw the reason.

Police officers! I no sooner started running along with otou-san. Man. We aren't even running half our speed and we were faster than those police offices. I think there around six of them. Idiot! I shouldn't be counting officers! I should be running away!

Otou-san and I had to jump over some people and run around them here and there. Saying 'sorry' on the way of course. Wonder why the police are chasing us…

"Katana are banned in this era!"

Riiiiiiiiight. They're banned in this era but guess what? They're Sakabatos! Couldn't harm a fly. Okay, maybe a fly but not killing a human. One thing for sure, I don't want to stop to explain it to them when they have poles in their hands where that would only injure me more on my head.

"Stop right there!!" Another policeman yelled.

Why did this day have to suck so bad?

-----

Normal POV

On the other side of the market place, Kaoru was looking at some radish. She held one in her hand while the other patting the side of it, seeing if it was good enough to eat.

Around her, she could hear some muttering around and people running to the end of the market.

Turning around, Kaoru called an old couple that was walking to the scene everyone else was going to.

"Excuse me. What's happening down there?"

The couple didn't stop walking but the old man asked of the two.

"The police caught two young men with katanas." Answering, not stopping for any reason but to get to the scene.

Kaoru's hand acttadentaly placed too much force on the radish and breaking it in half, shocked at the news.

"Eep."

-----

"Damn little runts are fast!" An officer yelled, standing in a semi-circle with the other police officers.

The two red-heads had gotten them stuck behind a brick wall and surrounded by the officers. All six of them were panting deeply, trying to catch their breath but the red-heads were just standing there with a sweat down their foreheads.

"Very well. We shall come with you peacefully." The Rurouni told the officers, rubbing the back of his puffy hair.

"What?! Otou-san!" Kenji argued back. He didn't think it was fair that they were going to be arrested for just carrying around sakabatos where they can't kill with it!

"Kenji-kun. It is-" Before the older red-head could explain why they should just follow along, a loud voice shouted through the crowd.

"Federal Armed Forces coming though!!" The yell made the people who were gathering around to watch look back. A few people were getting punched and pushed out of the way by a large amount of officers.

These officers wore deeper blue uniforms (matching Kenji's gi colour) and colder eyes that could send shivers up your spine. Instead of holding metal and wooden poles like these lower ranked officers, they held western style swords. Normal sizes but with the handle curried around to make a 'U' shaped sword.

"C-Captain Ujiki!" The middle officer saluted the head of the group.

"Good work here. We'll handle it here. Return back to headquarters." The man what now was known as Captain Ujiki commanded.

"Sir. These men had already given up. I don't think your assistance is ne-" Before the man could even finish his sentence, Ujiki's end of the sword hit the lower rank's nose, making a crack sound.

The officer fell down, his nose clearly broken and blacked out. Not only did Ujiki had broken the man's nose but chipped off some skin as well, making the man's face covered in blood.

"Amusing." Ujiki said to what seemed like no one. "A grunt ordering a federal officer around."

Kenshin could only watch innocently as the scene behold in front of him while Kenji tensed up at the sight. The teen wasn't used to see these things happen on the streets. In the 27th Meiji Era, things were calmer and people like these were hardly seen.

"What's this?" Ujiki questioned before turning around to face both red-heads. "You two look nice." And just like that, the man swung at the two.

The crowd that was surrounding the group let out a shocked scream.

What really happened was that neither of the two moved an inch. They stood there calmly even as the sword's tip was placed on Kenshin's neck. Kenji had enough trust in his father to draw out his sakabato on this man.

"Draw your katanas." Ujiki commanded, his slit eyes glared at the two. His sword never twitched from its spot.

"My pardons but Sessha has no reason to pull out my 'katana' as this one has no pleasure using it." Kenshin answered calmly, using his fingers the lower the sword's point from his neck.

Ujiki let out a smirk before placing the sword over his shoulder to rest it. His smirk turned larger as he saw someone nearing.

"Kenshin! Kenji!" Kaoru yelled in concern, running towards two. Sweat was running down her forehead and pants were heard. Running to the end of the market place was something she didn't want to do ever again.

"Okaa-san! Don't come!" "Kaoru-dono! Stay back!" The father and son warned, quickly turning their attention to the lady who was un-aware what was happening.

Before Kaoru knew what happened, the two federal officers drew their swords quickly, slashing the nice yellow ribbon that stood on her head into pieces. She stopped in place, standing still as the two swords were making an 'X' form just in front of her neck. One wrong move and her neck would have been slit.

"Next time, the kimono goes." Ujiki gave a piece of warning. "I repeat. Draw your katanas." Commanding the two. It seemed like it was either drawing their 'katanas' or Kaoru would be injured.

Kenji's fury rose, his gloved hands in fist as they shook to keep the energy inside. Kenshin was giving an angry glare at the officers without moving a muscle.

"Are you really officers?!" Kenji demanded an answer from them. He never saw any officers acting like in the 27th era. It just angered the boy how these officers can act so tough wearing swords and all, thinking they're the highest rank.

Ujiki just laughed at the teen's question (only causing Kenji's anger bar rise), dropping his sword off his shoulder and letting it dangled behind him with his hand holding it lightly. His guard completely down and so were the officers that stood behind him.

"Yes we are. We can wear swords. Better yet, we could use them and kill with them." The captain answered with what seemed like joy of using and killing people with their swords without a care. It disgusted Kenji how these men used their skills just for their own joy of killing.

"C'mon. Draw your katanas." The captain commanded the two red-heads but just caused the crowd around them to go into an outburst.

"That's enough you goddamn show-offs!!"

"This is tyranny!!"

"Just leave them alone!"

Ujiki turned around to face the angry crowd. Some were giving the finger, others were yelling, saying this is stupid, and yelling they shouldn't be part of the police. Raising his sword to point to the large group, the man turned his head slightly towards the officers that were under his orders.

"Arrest everyone of them for slandering a federal police officer. If any resist… Kill them." He ordered his men who happily agreed and the crowd grew silent.

As the large amount of officers charged into the group, holding their swords with their smirks upon their face, the crowds screamed for help and scurried away, trying to run away from the officers.

Shing! (A/N: I suck at sound words so live with it. XD)

The crowd and officers stopped in their tracks, staring back to see what the loud noise was. To their surprise, both red-heads had drawn their sakabatos out in front of him, grasping it tightly in on hand. Kenji hand knocked out a nearby officer already as he drew the sword that already fainted by the hit.

"You will not touch a hair of Kaoru-dono's nor these innocent town folks." Kenshin whom seemed like his patience broke with the so-called 'officers' and giving a glare.

"If you want some opponents, you got two!" Kenji gripped his sakabato tightly in his hands, not letting his guard down for any reason at all.

Ujiki gave out a chuckle at the sight of the sakabatos. He would have never excepted to see one but two (!) sakabatos held by these two men. Turning his attention back to the red-heads, he held up the sword in front of him, just as the other two did.

"Sakabatos, eh?" He questioned, letting out another chuckle. "A nice way of self-defense but…" The captain placed two hands on the handle of his western sword and letting one foot step forward.

"You'll never get out of training if you don't kill!!" Charging forward, Ujiki swung his sword right at the father and son's heads.

-----

"So this Battousai was an imposter you say?" A male's voice was heard in the commissioner's office in a police station not too far from the market place.

"Yes." A short answer was heard by another man in the office, indicating that more than one was in the room and both were male.

Taking a look in the large office, a large window was to the far wall of the room were two separate couches were lied where a long coffee table were between the two. A wooden desk with police reports stacked neatly and a coat hanger by the door. A nice red chimy was behind one of the couches but wasn't in use on a hot day like this.

"If we look at the facts closely enough, we might be able to prove this correctly." A man wearing a police uniform and glasses. A small mustache was just between the lips and nose and short curly hair that didn't even reach the ears described the man.

"Himura isn't the type to show off his skills. Of course the Battousai killed but if he didn't, then he wouldn't be a hitokiri. It was for the new era." The older man spoke, taking him large cigar before putting it out on an astray. It was the same man that Kaoru had spoken to earlier today in the market place.

"Without the Battousai, there would be no revolution. I was hoping to find Himura and grant him a position in the emperor's military as he deserves." The man continued, dropping his cigar in the astray with the ashes before sitting back up.

"One last thing about the case." The commissioner said, raising his hand as to gesture while he spoke. "The guilty party was found beaten in front of the station. We are un-sure of the one who has done it but they claim it was the Battousai."

A shocked expression appeared over the older man's face, his serious one turning surprised. He reached forward, placing his gloved hands on the long wooden table.

"What?" He asked, thinking that his hearing was going off until he let the information sink in. "That is nothing but an empty rumor." The man insisted. It seemed like this man seemed to know the Battousai very well.

As the commissioner's mouth opened to speak back to the older man, the door swung open and a low rank officer ran in.

"I-I-I-It's horrible, commissioner!!" Yelled, what seemed to be a man in his mid-twenties. His gloved hand on the door knob while he stood, blocking the doorway.

"Dammit! Can't you see I'm in a conference?! Knock before you enter!" The commissioner yelled, getting up from his seat on the couch, obviously angry (not angry enough to be furious) how the officer just barged in during a meeting.

The older man stood up as well from his seat, standing in front of the officer that was trying to catch his breath. When the officer did, he stood up straight, saluting the two older men.

"My deepest apologies sir. But… it's the Armed Forces!" The officer explained for running in all of a sudden.

The commissioner sighed, placing two fingers on his temple, rubbing it as to ease a headache that seemed to be coming. He let out a sigh before removing his fingers and looking at the lower rank officer.

"It's Ujiki again isn't it?" The man knew it right away. Hearing how the commissioner asked with his tone, it seemed like the captain, Ujiki, has gotten into trouble more than once.

"Armed Forces?" The older man repeated as he hasn't heard of it. "I don't believe I heard of them."

"They are elite officer that was originally formed under orders from officials in Tokyo." The commissioner explained but his annoyed face when Ujiki was mentioned, it remained. "However, they've committed countless acts of violence under their current captain, Ujiki."

"I see. They can be quite arrogant if they wish." The older man spoke, walking over to the coat rack and taking his white robe off the rack.

"So get on it! What have they done now?" The commissioner asked the lower rank officer who was still saluting the two while blocking the door.

"Uh. They are still fight but…" The officer paused, his hand that was saluting dropping slowly as his face in a surprised one. The man looked surprised and almost couldn't even believe himself what he was going to say next. "They are barely holding themselves up to two men!"

"What?! They're the chosen ones from the finest guards at headquarters!" The commissioner yelled back. It was impossible how only two men can defeat almost twenty men without getting heavily injured and still fight. The man expected it was a terrible joke but he heard the exact opposite.

Both officer and commissioner were shocked by what they were told. The older man wasn't a surprised as the other two were. He remained completely calm while placing his white robe on and dusting off his black hat.

"Who are these men?!" The commissioner demanded from the youngest of the room.

"I don't know sir but the short men both have red hair and faster than eye could see!" The officer at once explained the strong characters.

The still unknown older man stood still, calmly patting the dust off his hat with no care. 'Red hair? Short? Faster than eye could see? Two of them? That isn't a common sight in Japan.' The man thought to himself wondering who these men could be.

"But if you look closely, one of them has a huge cross-shaped scar on his left cheek!" The officer added to his explanation and what was heard right after that was the soft sound of a hat dropping.

-----

The sound of a carriage was heard, coming down the streets of the market place at top speed. It stopped in front of the crowd where a battle was held and some people cheering.

Out of the carriage ran out the rich looking man with his white robe following behind him while an officer was in the carriage with him.

"Himura!!" The man called out before the yell died down and so did the running at the sight in front of him.

What the sight behold the man was few officers knocked out and that wasn't it. Just then, two short red-headed men slashed their way through six men, knocking them out instantly.

"Only one left!" Kenji yelled turning to face the nervous Ujiki who was just surprised what had just happened as the other people around them.

"Promise that you will not harm these townspeople in this manner again." Kenshin kindly asked, placing his sakabato facing backwards and resting on the man's arm. Kenji on the other hand had it resting on his shoulders like how Captain Ujiki had done not too long ago in the battle.

"This matter is over. You may arrest us for possession of 'katanas' and even assault on a federal officer." Kenshin continued, his sakabato motionless.

The captain let out a growl before taking one hand off the handle and placed it on a hold that was held between the handle and blade.

'That stance!' Kaoru immediately recognizing the stance and battle form what was going to used next, now standing front row of the crowd.

"Bullshit! This is far from over!!" Yelling furiously before giving out a battle cry and charging forward towards the two.

"That's the Ni-no-tachi Irazu technique of the Jigen ryu! Satsuma's top school (A/N: Satsuma is one of the places where officers are transferred)!" Kaoru identified the type of technique it was.

"Don't do it Ujiki! The man with the scar is-" The commissioner that had tagged along with the unknown man couldn't bring himself to yell who it was.

"Fool." The older man said bluntly. "Jigen ryu is a strong school but…"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Ujiki yelled, bring down his sword on both men, hoping to slice their heads in half, leaving a bloody trail but failed when he realized that both red-heads had jumped into the air, higher than any man wished to jump.

Without a sound coming from the father and son's mouths, they brought down their sakabatos down, making a fast yet strong slash on Ujiki's back, earning a painful cry and blacking out.

"It is nothing compared to the teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu." The unknown man calmly and quietly finished his sentence before.

"Kenshin! Kenji!" Kaoru called, running towards the two with a smile on her face. She shouldn't have to be worried about that battle. She could have trust the red-heads to take care of themselves in such a simple fight.

"Okaa-san! You alright?" "Kaoru-dono! Are you not harmed?" Both men said at once, concerned about her safety, sheathing their sakabatos.

Just as Kaoru was in front of his future husband and son, the crowd ran and gathered around the family and making Kaoru hug Kenshin, a light blush appearing. Kenshin was just standing there, letting out an 'oro' as the townspeople started asking questions such as, "Where are you from?", "What's your name?" or even asking if they want to have a drink with them. Lucky for Kenji, the teen had slipped out of the crowd before they gathered around enough to nearly suffocate his mother and father.

"Sorry okaa-san, otou-san." Kenji apologized to his parents, followed with a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Himura!" A voice called out, saying Kenji's last name causing him to turn around, wanting to know who called him. Turning around, he saw a man with a curry mustache wearing a large white robe.

"It's been a long hasn't it?" The man spoke towards Kenji but never in his life, had he seen this man.

Kenji once again rubbed the back of his head as he didn't really know what to say back to the man when he never saw him.

"Yamagata-san. Sessha thinks you have mistaking Kenji-kun for me." Kenshin voice came behind Kenji, making him turn again to see his father standing there. How did they escape from the crowd?

Looking at the crowd, he could see his mother telling (or more like yelling) for them to leave her and everyone else alone. If this was a manga (A/N: It can't be anime because they had no T.V back then and you are in a manga. XD), Kenji would have let out one of those large teardrop looking sweat drop.

"Ah! Himura! I'm sorry. My eyesight isn't what it used to be." The man, now known as Yamagata (most likely last name) apologized, rubbing his eyes with gloved hands. "It's been ten years." Saying only after he opened his eyes.

"Yes and it seems like you have grown a mustache Yamagata-san." Kenshin commented.

'Yamagata? Not the one who is the strongest general in the emperor's army? The patriot Aritomo Yamagata?!"' Kaoru thought, knowing the government quite well but anyone could have known that.

On the side where the crowd stood, the lower rank officers had came and was dragging the federal officers away. Kenji didn't have a chance but help the stupid weak officers to pick up the federal ones to the side where they would place them on a large carriage and off to headquarters where they would receive the maximum punishment.

"My carriage awaits you... Many of our compatriots are hoping your return." Yamagata offered out a hand that Kenshin might take where the older man would lead him to his carriage. The over-hearing Kaoru and Kenji had worried faces one. As much as the two didn't want to admit it, they didn't want Kenshin to leave just yet to go back as a hitokiri.

Kenshin shook his head, his ponytail flying with his head. Looking slightly up but also down at the same time, he let out a small smile, his yellow scarf covering his chin.

"Sessha apologize but this one has no reason to go back as a hitokiri." Kenshin turned down the man's offer where it could place high in the government and make him wealthy but to turn down such an offer.

Yamagata was taken back for the answer. He really never expected that a man would turn down an offer such large as this. Every man would give up their homes and jobs for that position yet this man who stood in front of him just turned it down.

"What?! Your assassinations were for the good of the revolution!" Yamagata tried to Himura change his mind about his response. "Don't tell me you're still worried! There are still some people who hate you for your past, however, we can protect you with-"

"The power of the government?" Kenshin finished but in a question way of form. The way how Kenshin almost seemed to read the mind of the man put him into shock. "Thinking in that manner would only bring arrogance." Looking in the direction where Kenji was pulling aside Ujiki to the large carriage.

"We do not fight in the revolution for fame or glory but for the freedom of Japan." Kenshin said, turning his back on Yamagata as to walk away from the scene. "Must we ever forget that and we would become hypocrites." He added before calling Kenji over from his finished work.

"Wait Himura!" Yamagata called, making both Kenshin and Kenji to turn their heads (Kenji still unused to the fact the Himura Yamagata was calling was his father and not him) to face him. "This is the new era! We are no longer in the Bakumatsu! Katanas are banned! With only one katana, it is useless without the power of the government!" The older man still trying to convince Kenshin to agree to his given offer.

"On the contrary." Kenshin turned half-way to face the man. "If one sees a katana, they still can be protected." With the rurouni smile, the man happily placed his hands on both Kaoru and his 'son.'

"Nothing has changed except the fact the hitokiri had turned into a rurouni." And with that, Kenshin turned back to face the road of the market place and walked away, his scarf and ponytail following behind him with his two family members beside him.

"I think I understand now." Yamagata told the commissioner who had been standing to the side quietly for quite a while now. "I should have known whose fault it was by looking at people." Staring down at the rocky ground as the facts was starting make sense.

"When the fake Battousai case came to my attention…I always thought the real one would be a cold-blood manic." The commissioner gave his side of the opinion, staring down the road where the family had walked off in the sun set.

"It figures that the real one is completely different…"

-----

"My deepest apologizes Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, gaining the lady's attention. A large pole was attached to two buckets filled with new miso (when Kenji clumsy dropped the bag during the fight with the federal officers) and a large bag of salt under his arms.

_The real reason why Kenshin became a rurouni…_

"And so are mine okaa-san." Kenji added. Instead of holding just one pole of two buckets like his father but TWO poles with buckets filled with rice, one on each shoulders and a small bag around his wrist filled with an extra small amount of salt. It was somewhat his 'punishment' for wasting money and food when dropping the bag during the fight. Kenji felt like he was carrying three people at once with all this weight.

"Hm? What for?" Kaoru turned his head to face the two red-heads, confused why they were apologizing.

"Because of us, your ribbon has been ruined." Kenshin explained, feeling slightly guilty for such a thing to happen.

_Is becoming clearer in my mind..._

"Oh! That's alright. You two can just pay off with a _little_ house work." Kaoru replied with a smile.

Kenshin and Kenji could help but mentally sweatdrop. Kenji knew what his mother meant with a _little_. Usually a _little_ would mean an overload of chores. His father had no idea what was coming towards him. The teen let out a nervous chuckle as he kept walking along side with his father.

_With his sword, he can protect the freedom of people…_

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin called for the only woman's attention.

"Yes?"

_And as a rurouni, he has no need to follow orders…_

"Did we have to buy this much?" Kenji took over for the question, almost like reading his own father's thoughts. Maybe one of those bonds between father and son.

"Not really…" From the short distance between the (future) mother and son, a sigh was heard from the lady.

_And of course with Kenji here, it would all for the better…_

"Ahhhh!! Bee! Bee!" Kenji panicked, jumping into the air as to avoid an innocent bee that was just passing by (A/N: Dunno if they have bees in Japan but couldn't think of anything else. XD).

As a kid, Kenji didn't have the best luck with bees. He still remembered the time when he was playing in front of the dojo with his parents as passing the ball when he found a bee on a flower nearby. Being curious at his young age, he poked it causing the bee to go crazy and stung the poor child on the arm. He cried non-stop for hours that day and the teen never really liked bees after that.

"Bee!" Kenji yelled again, trying to avoid the small bug but only mange to trip, bumping into the un-suspected Kenshin who later bumped into Kaoru.

Both red-heads managed to stay up on their feet without dropping a drop of food but the un-lucky Kaoru didn't work so well. A small case she was holding for her dojo had slipped out of her hands when she fell and into a nearby river.

The woman shook with anger as he was going to blow any minute. This was the teen's cue to skidoo.

"Kenji!! When I get my hands on you, you'll wish you were never born!!!" Kaoru yelled, chasing after Kenji with her fists in the air while Kenshin was trying to calm down the furious bull down, following behind.

_Well…Maybe not all for the better but…_

"Kaoru-dono! Calm down please!"

"Kennnnnnnnnnnnnnji!!! Get back here!!!"

"Okaa-san!! I'm sorry!!"

"_That what makes it all fun…"_

-----

Hiya! Isaac (I'm a girl but with a guy's nickname. –shrugs- Ask my friends) here! Sorry for the looooooooooong delay! Fanfiction reason up on top. –points- And my editing thing doesn't work there so I couldn't add the lines and such so I did hyphens. Anyways, school is soooo annoying! My science teacher is so mean. –pouts- Anyhow! This is the longest chapter yet!

Kenji: Because this is only the third one…

Isaac: Sh! Thanks for the reviews! That's mostly why I try to finish without trying to stop but hey! It took me I-don't-know-how-many-days! Better than nothing! If you're  
wondering, the ending notes that are in italic are Kaoru's thoughts. Just a piece of warning: When I say I'm going to update next week, I mean next month. XD

Kenji: Figures.-rolls eyes-

Isaac: -rubs back of head- But I already started the fourth chapter with Yahiko coming in and I'll update in a week (if I lie, throw pie and pianos are me)! Whoo!!

Yahiko: Yay!!

Isaac: This chapter didn't have that much Kenji and finding clues to get back home but don't worry! It'll be in the next chapter as a flash back! He really did see a mysterious figure in this chapter but you didn't read/see it so it's a flash back. D Reviews please and get a Kenji plushie running away from a bee!

PS: Please note if you have any limits. Such as too much blood and gore or swearing and such like that.

PSS: I'm leaving for Korea on May 1st so I won't be updating that whole May. I finally get to go back to Korea for the first time in ten years! Whoo! I'll still write a chapter there but won't be posting it since I'm going to the country side with my grandfather!

PSSS: Sorry about the long Author's Notes. XD Happy belated Easter though!! XDD


	4. Myojin Yahiko Tokyo Samurai

A little visit to the past

Summary: When fifthteen year old Himura Kenji is somehow in the past, he sees his parents when they just met! How will this change the plot with little Kenji there?

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X does not belong to me. It belongs to Watsuki-san. Unless I turn into a guy over night and suddenly get older by who-knows-how-old-Watsuki-is then no. I don't own it so you can sue. Nya!

PS: I'm broke with only two dollars P

Chapter Four: Myojin Yahiko- Tokyo Samurai

Oh, it was a beautiful day in Tokyo, Japan as the birds chirped and the children waking up in their homes to see the bright morning sun. Stores were starting to open up and students getting ready to get to school. Schools were opening and dojos getting ready.

Speaking of dojos, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu dojo wasn't open yet but all was awake except one red-head teen.

Loud footsteps were heard walking down the hallway of the dojo towards the rooms. The footsteps soften when reaching near a shoji, the entrance to someone's room where soft snores were heard if you had the ears of a rabbit.

The figure stopped In front of the shoji and bend down. Taking out an old yesterday newspaper (which just was a brown sheet with the news on both sides) and placed the sheet in front of the shoji. Then the figure ran off to hide behind a wall and peek over the wooden side. A sapphire blue eye peeked over the wall wearing a flower covered kimono a red ribbon holding back black hair. The figure held back quiet giggles when hearing a yawn from the room that laid the newspaper in front.

Clothes were heard rustling in the room, the person inside obviously now awake and changing. After a short amount of time, another yawn was heard from the room then the shoji sliding open to reveal a red-head teen with bed hair tied on a high ponytail.

Kenji slanted and rubbed his exhausted eyes, too sleepy to notice the sheet of paper on the ground. Dropping his hand, the teen took a step forward, still un-aware of the newspaper and as he raised his other, the red-head slipped on the newspaper but it didn't end there.

"Wahhhhh!" Kenji screamed, fully awake now as he slid down the hallway on the sheet of paper. He looked like a figure skater skating on one leg while the other in the air but replace the skater with a very panicking red-head teen, the skate with a newspaper and the ice to a very clean and slippery floor.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Splash!

The figure behind the wall let out a loud laugher as she walked towards a well where Kenji was last seen, falling in.

"Okaa-san!!" Kenji loud and awake voice yelled from the bottom of the well. He was obviously angry at the prank. Who wouldn't be? Your own mother (the younger and more childish kind in the past) placing a sheet of paper in front of your door, making you slip on it, slide down the hallway like a figure skater, then fall into a well. Who wouldn't get angry at a prank like this?

"Haha! You've should seen –laugh- your –laugh- face!! Hahaha!!" Kaoru laughed between words, clutching onto her stomach to reduce the pain building up from the laughter.

The woman walked over to the well (trying her best not fall down, her laughter making her balance floppy) before looking down, her hands clutching hard on the stoned walls of the well and the other on her stomach.

Down the well, Kaoru saw Kenji, soaked with the eyes with the rage hotter than a thousand suns. Okay. Maybe not THAT angry but to the point where the teen was going choke her for a few seconds until his father comes in to be the peacemaker then get whacked on the head with Kaoru's bokken.

"Okaa-san!! This isn't funny!!" Kenji cried out, throwing a fist into the air. Water dripped down his hair, sticking to his face, making him look like a wet red puppy. What a sight it was.

Kaoru didn't answer back but only turn and slid down, her back on the cold stones of the well, careful not to get any dirt on her kimono. Tears were at her eyes, her stomach burning as laughter was heard and echoed down the well where Kenji stood, his eye twitching at the laughter he was getting.

"Kaoru-dono. Where should Sessha place the-" The familiar voice came from the corner of the dojo walls before the red-headed figure revealed himself with his sleeves of his gi folded up with a handful of laundry. Reason why Kenshin stopped in his steps (a foot in mid-air as if someone stopped time when he was going to take another step) and his question died down before it was finished? Other than the fact that there was one woman that was laughing her head off , standing up (she gotten up before Kenshin walked in) while pointing a finger down the well, mocking the person down there and a younger red-head screaming insults is PERFECTLY normal, there was no reason why Kenshin stopped in his tracks.

The rurouni felt an invisible manga sweat drop (A/N: No anime back then XD) on his fire-like mane. His foot slowly came down only to be followed with a drop of his head and a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Kaoru-dono…" He whispered as the loud laughter and screams filled the air in the Kamiya Kasshin dojo.

-----

"Stupid okaa-san…" Kenji mumbled, sitting on the porch of the dojo.

The teenager had to jump out of the well but only to land on the wet railing of the wall and slip, falling face first. Now he was sitting on the wooden porch, changed into a clean and dry olive green gi and white hakama with a white towel over his shoulders (wet from drying his blinding hair (A/N: No really! Don't you think that one day that Kenshin's or Kenji's hair is going to blind someone?)) and a large rectangular bandage on his left check. If anyone didn't know better, if a bandage was also placed on Kenshin's left cheek and wearing an olive green gi like Kenji, they'll look like twins from a far.

How did Kenji earn that bandage anyways? Well, the red-head was lucky enough to fall onto a bumpy rock and make a cut on his cheek. It was kinda deep for a rock injury but not deep enough to leave a scar but it bled non-stop. Nothing could get any worse for the teen, right? Wrong! It seems like he had caught the cold in the spring time.

"Ah-Ah-Ah-choo!!" Point taken.

Kenji let out a sniffle before bring his knees to chest, his arms folding around them for warmth. His eyes deep in thought.

'What really happened yesterday?' He thought as the memory came back to him when he was helping move the federal officers to the carriage.

_-----_

"_Man these guys are heavy." Kenji muttered, dragging the fainted Ujiki aside. He tossed the man aside, having no care what happened to the captain. The officer didn't even twitch when his head hit the wooden door of the carriage. _

_Kenji clasped his gloved hands together as to get rid of any dust or dirt on it. Surly he didn't want his warm gloves to get dirty, did he? Letting out a relieved sigh, the teen wiped his brow of any sweat. Instead of looking at his parents, the teen quickly swung his head to the other side. A familiar ki. Squinting his eyes to look farther away, he could barely make out a small figure, wearing a black robe as a hood covered his face._

'_It's that guy!' He remembered the figure that got him in the past in the first place. Deciding to go towards the figure, Kenji took a step forward but before he could start running, the figure disappeared into thin air. Like the figure turned into thin air to escape. _

_Kenji stopped, his eyes widen at what he seen. That guy was there right? Kenji wasn't imagining all this, right? He was pretty sure it was the same one that caused him to come to the past. _

_He rubbed his eyes before looking back up. The figure wasn't there. So maybe it was all just Kenji's imagination. It would make sense by how much he wanted to go back to his own period of time. As much as he enjoyed to be here, Kenji missed Yahiko's teasing, Sano's jokes, Megumi's lecture how he shouldn't get injured so much, Misao's hyper ness, and Aoshi's silent treatment but most of all, his future parents. They didn't know where their son has gone. He was send to the past without anyone knowing._

"_Kenji-kun." The voice of his father calling him snapping Kenji out of his thoughts, causing him to jump._

_Kenji quickly got himself together, running towards the spot where his future mother and father stood, waiting for him. _

_Even though it seeming to be just a piece of his imagination, he couldn't help the feeling of being watched…_

_-----_

What was that feeling of being watched from? It just gave Kenji the shivers when being watched but for some reason…it felt the same as the time he first met that cloaked man…

"Kenji-kun." The voice of his father snapping the teen out of his thoughts and causing him to turn at the voice (noticing that Kenshin was in a red gi this time instead of a usual pink).

"Sessha would be leaving to shop around the market ('What? Didn't we just go shopping yesterday?' Kenji thought).Would you care to join this one?" The rurouni asked kindly, voice filled with joy as always.

"Ah-choo! Dunno otou-san. With this new cold of mine, I don't really know if I should go." Kenji sniffed. His nose was getting stuffy now. How he hated to be sick. At least a fever wasn't coming on.

"Then Sessha would pick up your medicine and you can stay with Kaoru-dono."

Kenji tensed up. Staying home with his younger and more child-ish mother, ALONE, WITHOUT his father, the PEACEMAKER?

"On second thought, I'm coming!"

Kenshin left out a small chuckle at the sudden reaction. Kenji must be still wary around the edges with the younger mother. Might take a while before he could feel comfortable with his mother again.

"Hold on! I'll get my wallet!" Jumped up Kenji and ran off down the hallway.

The father watched the boy running behind a corner, smiling until he heard a loud 'Whoa!' followed by a 'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah', 'CRASH!', 'Okaa-san!!', and ended with a laugh.

This would the part where you would insert a mental sweat drop on Kenshin.

What a fun day that today was going to give.

-----

"Man, my head hurts…" Kenji rubbed the back of his head. At the moment, the father and son was crossing the long bridge that connected the Kamiya dojo's side and the markets.

"Kaoru-dono must be still angry for dropping the new wooden name plates de gozaimasu." Kenshin giving his suggestion which was most likely true. Kenji twitched, remembering how that small bee could become into a trigger incident for trouble. First Kenji bumped into Kenshin then into Kaoru causing her to drop the welt box, Kenji getting chased by an over-raged Kaoru who Kenshin was trying to calm down, a large bump on Kenji's head a few minutes later, and a bee flying away, thinking, "What a crazy family…"(Whew! What a sentence!)

"Sessha thinks that Kaoru-dono did not mean what she has done de gozaimasu." The rurouni let out a weak smile, seeing Kenji's reaction when mentioning the incident from yesterday.

"Ah-choo! Who cares?" Kenji shrugged it off. He didn't care what his mother didn't mean. She did it and already made his day hell. Too make it even worse; it was first time in the morning! To wake up one morning to slide down the hallway and splash into a well. How fun is that?! "This day sucks already…"

"Maa Maa. You shouldn't-" Kenshin didn't finish as a small figure ran into the rurouni. "Oro?"

Just as the figure started running away, Kenji pounced (A/N: Hehe. Pounced sounds funny) into the small figure and grabbed onto whatever the figure was holding onto.

"Otou-san! This kid was pick-pocketing you!" Kenji held up a small red bag which held 400 yen in it, obviously belonging to the rurouni, and his other hand on the figure's hair.

"Let go of me!!" The figure yelled, the voice revealing it was a boy.

The boy struggled out of Kenji's grasp and stood up. A boy slightly tanned with the age around ten to twelve. Spiky short black hair and soil brown eyes bringing out his figure. A yellow gi with black two small black lines spread over it, going with his stripped hakama for the small figure (which was normal for his age). When standing up straight, the boy would just over half the size of both Kenshin and Kenji. An angry look was upon the boy's tanned face, upset of being caught.

The boy turned half way, to run, Kenshin took hold of the boy's arm to force him to face the rurouni.

Kenshin lifted the confused boy's arm and opened his fist for a widen hand which was cover with scratches from hard working. Taking the small wallet bag from Kenji (who was just a confused as the boy), Kenshin dropped in on the boy's hand.

"You would need it more than this one child. Next time, try not to get caught." He told the shocked boy (his eyes widen at the action) with his rurouni smile. "Kenji-kun. Shall we continue?" Facing the surprised teen.

"Uh…Y-Yeah…" Kenji agreed before continuing their walk down the bridge leaving the still stunned boy. The way his father acted was not the reason why the teen was so stunned but the boy. 'He looks just like Yahiko but what are the chances of meeting his younger self here?' Pondering if that figure was really the Yahiko he knew.

The boy behind them stared at the bag before clutching it hard. His arm rose up and threw the bag, hitting Kenji right on the head leaving Kenshin eyes wide open.

"Oro! What the hell was that for kid?!" Kenji yelled, rubbing the spot where the wallet hit his head. Why did it seem like he was getting injured no matter where he went? Either falling into a well, catching a cold, slipping on the ground, or getting hit by a wallet, Kenji was always getting hurt.

"I'm not a kid! I'm Myojin Yahiko, son of a Tokyo Samurai!" The boy, now known as Yahiko, yelled his name out, leaving a now stunned Kenji.

'So he IS the younger version of Yahiko!' The teen thought.

Kenshin blinked a couple of times, staring at boy before letting out another rurouni smile.

"Gomen nasai." The rurouni apologized leaving the other two once more confused. "You take on the form of a child but have the heart of a man."

Yahiko was taken back by the words given. Why wasn't this man beating the crap out of him like all the others who catch him? Why doesn't he argue back that he's really a kid? It didn't make any sense.

Pushing the thoughts aside, the boy let out a 'feh' before running the opposite way of the bridge where he tried to run off, turning smaller and smaller until he disappeared from the red-heads' sights.

Kenji stared at the direction where Yahiko went, still kinda shocked finding his sensei's (A/N: I don't know what to call Yahiko for Kenji so sensei it is) younger self here. What all the luck…

"To find him here on this day…" He whispered silently that was almost like the wind.

"Did you say something?" Kenshin asked, unsure if he heard the wind or his son's voice.

"Iie. It was nothing." Kenji shrugged it off. Maybe he should just keep this to himself until later.

-----

By a river where Kaoru's box had disappeared into, Yahiko sat on the steep grassy hill that was just in front of the body of water. His legs were brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around it, his eyes deep in thought.

He couldn't get his mind off what happened at the bridge. The rurouni's words repeating in his mind over and over again.

"_You would need it more than this one child. Next time, try not to get caught."_

"_Gomen nasai. You take on the form of a child but have the heart of a man."_

Yahiko just couldn't figure out why that man was so different than all the others he met.

The sound of crunched grass behind him made the boy snap out of his thoughts, hearing two people advance nearby him but he didn't move an inch. He already knew who it was.

Behind him were two skinny figures. Both holding wooden poles in their hands and placed on their shoulders with nasty sneers on their face.

"So." The first started into a scrawny voice. "Do you have the money?"

Yahiko didn't twitch at any of the words or anything around him. He sat still in that position without even moving a muscle silently until he answered.

"No." He muttered first.

"What?! What do you mean 'no'?! We gave you two days!" The second yelling at the boy (which was still) with a deeper voice than the first.

"I mean I not steal any more money." Yahiko explained it with no emotions in his voice. "I'm not going work for you Yakuza creeps either."

The deeper toned and what seems to be slight older shook with rage until he took hold of his wooden pole and brought it down onto Yahiko's head. Then over and over, abusing (A/N: XD) the boy.

"H-Hey Gasuke." The scrawnier figure said, watching nervously at the older man beat up Yahiko. The man Gasuke seemed to be a very violent person.

Gasuke finally stopped, taking a step back, allowing Yahiko some room and placed the bloody wooden pole over his shoulders.

"Don't ever talk to us like that again or you'll get another beating." Gasuke threaten the boy who was on all fours, his head beaten and jet-black hair covered in blood. The grass surrounding him covered in his own crimson red fluid. "What the hell do you think you'll do with your life?" Asking the boy.

Yahiko showed no sign of pain after the beating. Blood dripped down from his mouth and down his lip where it then was soaked in the Earth's soil.

"I don't care." He simply answering like he had no care about his life. Once more, the words Kenshin had told him earlier running through his mind.

"_Gomen nasai…"_

"All I know…" Starting another sentence, despite the painful feeling in his jaw.

"_You take on the form of a child but…"_

"I wouldn't be doing something stupid as pick pocketing ever again."

"_Have the heart of a man..."_

This only triggered Gasuke's anger even further. He marched up beside Yahiko before bring down his foot on the boy's head, sending it crashing back to the ground and his arms and legs lying on the grass. Blood oozing onto the grass from a cut that gotten wider.

"Goddamn brat. Think he's so damn smartass-ed. Think it's time to show you who's the boss." The older man said as the younger just watched nervously.

-----

"Whew! That was a lot of work!" Kenji's now cheerful voice rang down the streets, a stick attached to a bag over his shoulder then followed by a sneeze. His father had finished his load of shopping a while before, leaving the teen all alone.

"I hope otou-san is preparing a nice hot bath." He smiled at the thought, knowing he would need it. Not only for his tensed muscles from running around to find the things he needed and wanted but also his cold. From new pieces of clothing and medicine (for his cold) to a new manga. What made the once grumpy teen into a happy one was the buying a new manga. Back in his time, the ones Kenji enjoyed was quite hard find in stores seeing that they were almost ten years old but nowadays, piece of cake! Even thought it cost quite a lot, he still bought them anyways.

"You can't find manga like these back-huh?" What interrupted Kenji from finishing his sentence and ending with a 'huh?' was the fact he noticed two men were on the other side of the river holding something.

Stopping, Kenji took a better look to see what was going on.

'Hey! Isn't that Yahiko?!' He thought, seeing the boy beaten up who passed out and being carried by a scrawny figure over his shoulder.

"Why the hell is he?" Kenji didn't finish as an idea popped into his mind how to get the boy back and ran off home.

-----

Not too far from the area where Yahiko was beaten, in a large house that labeled 'Kintou Shuei-gumi', the sounds of whacking was heard.

"Ha! Goddamn brat!" A voice ran through the whacking.

Inside the house where the main room was, Gasuke stood with the same bloody pole was over his shoulder and was holding the beaten Yahiko. Standing in the middle, other men watched.

"Now all you have to do is say sorry and this would be over with." He offered but got not answer from the boy.

"If you go any further Hitokiri Gasuke, you'll kill the kid." A deep voice that came the end of the room.

"Boss?"

"How are you going to live Yahiko without pick pocketing? If you think having a samurai background would make your life better, then you're just fooling yourself." The deep voice spoke again but Yahiko didn't give an answer but only send a glare.

"We live in the Meiji era now! Money is the only thing that matters! All the samurais that went by honor are out there on the streets!

"Even the best samurais' daughters are out there, selling their bodies to earn money and all those thieves claming to be samurais? How pathetic."

Yahiko looked up at the man who was speaking. A cubby man that resembled a goblin that was stuffing his face with food sat, the deep voice belonging to him.

"Forget about the samurais and live with us and you'll have a good life with old Tanishi." The goblin like man now known as Tanishi offered but Yahiko turned it down.

"I won't repeat myself. I'm through with you guys…"

"Don't fucking say that to the man who helped your parents!" Gasuke threw the boy on the ground where he was kicked by another man.

"Fucking brat!! Show some respect will ya?!"

"Sure that your father was a samurai but he a damn fool with no money and two servants. He lived as a fool and died as one too!" Gasuke yelled, unaware that something snapped inside Yahiko.

"Your mom sold her body until she got sick and died! A poor whore!" He continued as Yahiko's hands rolled up into fists, shaking with rage.

"I don't know which one you took on after but you belong to those fucking idiots!" And with that, Yahiko let out his anger.

"SHUT UP!!" He yelled before kicking Gasuke with perfect aim between the legs (A/N: XD I always use that threat to my younger brother. XD), receiving a painful yet girly scream before falling on his back.

"Gasuke!!" The other men yelled out in concern, watching their strongest man fall in pain.

"Otou-san knew what he was doing! He didn't want to betray the Bakufu so he joined the Shougitai (A/N: Emperor's army) and died in honor!" Yahiko slowly stood up, his fist dripping with blood the more he tightens his grip.

"Okaa-san worked her life off to raise me and died!" Defending both his parents, hot wet tears running down his bloody face.

"Both of them lived noble lives and I won't let you speak of them that way!!"

"W-Why you…" Gasuke mumbled, struggling to get up but managed. "I'm going to kill you!!" He took his pole and pulled the handle to reveal a knife.

"Going to kill-Wha?!" Before he could even make out his short threat, the shoji door beside him came down on him, just inches away for Yahiko, and there standing on the shoji was red-head wearing a red-gi.

Everyone stared at shock at the entrance of the figure, just knocking down a shoji on the strongest man of the group.

It was silent for a while in the room until one finally yelled.

"W-Who the hell are you?!"

"It's a raid! Everyone! Get in here!" Tanishi called for the rest of his men, dropping his bowl of rice.

"Yell all you want but no one is coming." The red-head reassured. "They felt a little anxious about allowing anyone in so they're taking a nap at the moment.

"_I'm_ here to pick up the child." He told the main reason why he was here. Yahiko could only stare in shock and wonder why he came for a little brat like himself.

"You're another samurai, aren't you?!" Gasuke yelled, getting the shoji off and taking out a katana. His forehead dripped with blood from the impact of getting smashed to the ground. "I'm going to finish you right and right now!!" He jumped into the air to bring down his katana but it never happened.

The red-head took out his sakabato and used the hilt to slam it into the chin of the man and sending him flying into the ceiling where he got his head stuck in there.

The other men backed away at the sight of it while Yahiko was amazed the strength.

"_I _wasn't finished speaking." He spoke, holding the sakabato firmly in his hands.

"Would you give _me_ the child or should _I _having some cleaning up here?" Advancing towards Tanishi would knock down his mini table and was crawling towards the wall.

"_My_ opinion would be to hand over the child before your company would be over." Sending a glare that send shivers up everyone's spines.

Tanishi stared deep into those eyes before putting up a hand.

"T-T-Take him." Swaying his hand.

"Arigatou." Shething his sakabato before walking over to Yahiko who sat on the floor.

"Sorry _I _was late. It took quite a while looking for here and the men outside." The red-head placed out a hand which Yahiko only slapped his hand away.

"I didn't ask for your help…" The boy rudely said to his savior. "I could have beaten them on my own! I could have dammit!"

The red-head stared for a second before letting out a smile.

"So you could have then. Must have underestimated your abilities." Once more, Yahiko was taken back with such words.

"But right now, _I _have to check your wounds." Grabbing hold of the back of the boy's gi and walking off.

"Dammit…" Yahiko muttered as he noticed all the beaten men in the hallway.

"You shouldn't swear at your age." The red-head suggested, jumping over the legs of some men, sniffing his nose.

"See if I care…" The boy said before jumping out of the red-head's grasp. "I can walk…" He didn't want to feel so weak around others.

"Then you can."

The two made it outside to only be drenched by rain.

"So that was the reason why _I _thought _I_ heard some pattering." The short red-head nodded.

"Y-Your scar!" Yahiko exclaimed, pointing at the 'X' crossed scar which was now turning into some type of red liquid and slipping off the red-head's face.

"Oh. Looks like the rain took off the ink for me." The red-head rubbing the last of the red liquid off his cheek with his wet sleeve.

"I-Ink? T-Then you're not?"

"Yup! Took one of otou-san's extra gi. I don't think he'll notice though with all the red and pink ones he has in there." The red-head who wasn't really Kenshin but Kenji nodded, crossing his arms and sneezing.

Yahiko stared in dispute that the younger red-head pretended to be the older one just to get him back.

"Now, let's get out of here or you'll get a cold too, okay?" Kenji suggested with a smile that matched Kenshin's rurouni smile.

Yahiko hesitated before nodded, following behind his future student to his new home…

-----

Kinda cheesy for that last line right? XD Sorry if this chapter's bad. It was rushed. This was a request from **Greven** but even if (s)he didn't ask, I'll still do it. XD Man. I finished this at 2:42 am! AM!! My grandma was nagging for me to get off but I stayed to finish. You guys better be happy!

Yahiko: Wheeeee… Yes. I'm VERY happy about getting HURT!!

Isaac: Sessh. That's nothing to what's going to happen to Kenji when he finds some henchmens from the cloaked dude later on (SPOLIER! Gasp!).

Kenji: Dammit! Why do I have all the bad luck!

Isaac: Because you're the main character and read my profile. –pulls out profile- Right here! –says something about liking main character torture-

Kenji: Dammit!

Isaac:D Oh. When the time Kenji broke down the shoji door, sorry about re-using 'red-head' like a million times. I couldn't say Kenshin, the man (Kenji's not old enough), the rurouni, and stuff like that because it's not Kenshin, it's KENJI. Kaoru's not in this much either (sorry to those Kaoru fans!) but I wanted this to be more about Yahiko and Kenji. Now this would be my last update until June 18th (when I'm coming back) but I'll update like a week after. If I find a computer there with English, then I'll update but chances are low so no. Anyways, gotta go now! Grandma's angry and now the time is 3 am!! Review and get a Kenji plushie giving Yahiko plushie a piggy bank!

PS: I better see some review or else! XD Here's a little piece of advice, I'm a review wanter (everyone is XD) but usually if there's a lot of reviews, I update more than one chapter. Just letting you know for the future so for those lurkers, review and you'll get chapters faster and more! See you guys in a month!!


End file.
